


A Thousand First Meetings

by A_Wallflower_Garden



Series: Time Travel AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Alex Being Happy, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Except Laf and John they're already dating, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Thomas is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wallflower_Garden/pseuds/A_Wallflower_Garden
Summary: What happens when Alexander, a time traveller unable to control when he visits another time in space, falls in love with two men that appear in every universe he ends up in?





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure how many chapters this will be, but I aim to do many more showing how they get together and Washington's views on the situation.

When the experiments began, the device was faulty at best - skipping back and forth through time until he ended back where he started, in the lab - and over time, it hadn’t really gotten better. There were tweaks, of course, that helped the device work better, but there was still the problem that the user - Alexander - kept getting sent to random timelines, each more different than the last. 

Every time he travelled through time - what he called ‘ticks’ - he was always met with many differences, all except two gorgeous men that he was presented with each time. Every timeline he saw them, those two men, the same age, always together, and they always caught his eye. 

One was shorter than the other, his skin dusted with freckles and his hair naturally falling in beautiful curls, managing to balance masculinity and femininity in his form. The other was almost terrifyingly tall, his skin dark and beautiful, looking amazingly soft and his frame muscular. His hair was pulled back into a bun, making the man look no less than elegant. 

Alexander decided he had to meet them.

Upon approaching them, however, he was ticked to another time, more often than not, meaning most of their encounters couldn't get past simple "Hello." Somehow, instead of taking this as a sign he should stop going after the two, he only found it drawing him closer to them, and he spent more and more time - as much as he could until he needed to sleep - attempting to approach them, but never could, ending up listening to their conversations instead of taking part in them.

That is until the day time was on his side.

"John Laurens?" He called, catching the boy's attention. 

He turned to face the man, confusion on his face as he looked over the man, not recognising him. His lover - Lafayette, Alexander had found out - turned too, placing a hand on the small of John's back, an act of possessiveness. 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked politely.

Alexander was shocked - he'd never gotten this far before - he didn't know what to do, what to say, was he smiling too much? He was so excited to finally talk to them- 

"Uh, Alexander. My name. That's my- I'm a fan. Of your... art. I mean, uh..." He trailed off, suddenly nervous as to how they'd respond. While John's art was amazing, he knew that wasn't the reason he was talking to him - he'd seen his work in a different timeline.

"Oh, well," he heard John say, watching as his face heated up, "I've never really had fans before." 

"I think you're... inspiring." 

"I think you're cute." 

It was Alexander's turn to flush red, smiling and looking at the floor as the two men looked at him. 

"I see I am left out, how about you two go and get some lunch, oui? I will meet you back at h-" 

"No!" Alexander interrupted, "I mean um, you're- I think you're, y'know, both- you're both gorgeous." 

Lafayette hummed. "You're more than just a fan, aren't you, darling?" He asked knowingly, "Why don't we go get some drinks, yes?" 

Before Alexander could say yes, he was ticked off to a different time, watching longingly as the exact same couple walked passed him, ignorant as to who he was. 

***

Alexander could take off the device. It was shaped like a wristwatch (to which, of course, more time puns were made to his boss), and had a clasp at the back for removal, and doing so would pull him out of the time he was sent to and back to his original timeline. Taking off the device meant going back to the lab, finishing up paperwork and reports on the device's functionality, then heading home to bed. Alone. 

No, he'd much rather stay here, watching those two beautiful men pass him on the streets every day, falling deeper and deeper in love with them every tick. And so he stayed, he knew perhaps this was stalking, but it wasn't his fault they kept popping up - he was watching for research, yes. That's what he tells his boss, so that's what it is. Research. 

***

Eventually, Alexander was able to go on that date with both men. They sat in a small booth at the back of a cafe, each with drinks on coasters - Alexander had a simple black coffee, while Lafayette and John drank some wacky green and blue drink from a wine glass that was probably normal in this timeline - if normal meant glitter in drinks.

They talked and talked and talked, and for once Alexander was grateful for the device's malfunction as the watch's hands stopped moving. The device was giving him a chance. 

He gave them his name and phone number - he'd written it on John's arm - though he would probably never get a call or text, given that he was certain you couldn't call different timelines on a regular phone. But he gave it anyway, and it was worth it to see the smile on John and Laf's faces, especially as, moments later, he was ticked to another time. 

He let defeat wash over him as he called it a day, unclasping the watch and watching the world around him fade back into the lab, where his boss sat at his desk.

"How'd it go?" He asked politely, "did you face any troubles?" 

"No, sir, but it malfunctioned for a minute and I was stuck in one of the timelines."

Washington sighs, but moves on.

"Did you see those boys again?" 

Alexander flushes red, looking away from his boss, anywhere but his face. 

"Sir-"

"That's a 'yes' then?"

Shyly, Alexander mumbles "yeah," before passing the watch back to his boss, muttering a short "See you tomorrow." 

***

Later that night, Alexander sat in his bed, alone. After such a long day, he felt like his entire house was empty, void of what could've been there - those two men he craved the touch of. He laid down, screwing his eyes shut as he attempted to sleep, but ended up tossing and turning so much the blanket covering him slipped off the bed. 

Alexander groaned into the pillow before leaning down and retrieving his blanket, wrapping himself in it to keep warm before he could finally, finally, get some sleep.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is a-wallflower-garden if you wanna come chat!

Waking up the next morning, Alexander couldn't help but express his frustration with a groan after realising it was still dark outside. He peered over at the clock on the wall above his dresser, groaning again as the ticking hands signaled it was only 4am. 

Instead of attempting to fall back to sleep, Alexander stood, pushing the blankets messily back into their place - his idea of clean - before waddling over to the kitchen, dazed, and making himself a cup of coffee. He stared intently at the kettle as it worked, hoping that'd make it work faster, eventually dispensing coffee into the mug Alexander had placed under the nozzle. Black, no sugar, just the way he liked it. 

As he sipped at his drink, he thought hard about the men he'd, no doubt, see at work again today, how flawlessly they'd both walk the streets, how amazing they'd look to Alexander. 

He flushed deeply as the image of the two together, naked and in the midst of passion flickered through his mind. He groaned as he felt his cock fill out in his boxers, which he now became painfully aware they were the only things he was wearing. 

Instead of turning the thoughts away, trying to forget them, he decided to indulge, strolling over to his sofa and throwing himself onto it, placing his mug on the coffee table and pressing his hand to his crotch, groaning as his dick hardened under his hand.

He pulled his boxers down low enough that his dick sprung from his hold and, as he worked it with his fingers, he whimpered when light freckles and dark skin flashed before his eyes, his hands roaming curves and long fingers grabbing him in all the right places.

***

When Alexander arrived at work, he was greeted with the exact opposite of what he had hoped. Thomas Jefferson, in all his self centred, egotistical glory, smirking at Alex as he came into the building.

“Hamilton!” He said, his voice offering a friendly tone, one Alexander knew was fake, “Guess who's back from France.”

“A moron.” Alexander uttered back bitterly, walking straight passed him to the rooms they used for testing. 

“Hold it.” Thomas called, placing a hand on Alexander’s shoulder. 

“What.” He replied coldly, shrugging out of Thomas's grip, but turning to talk with him anyway. 

Thomas grinned. “It's my turn to use the device today.”

***

“It's bullshit!”

Alexander slammed his fists onto Washington’s desk, his anger consuming him.

“He doesn't even deserve to see them, let alone interact! Talk to John like he's- he's-” Alexander cried out in frustration, covering his face with his hands. 

“I understand, Alexander, I know he's not exactly the nicest person-” Alexander cut him off, scoffing, “-but it's better to get more than one perspective on the situation, as well as more validation on how the device reacts with others.” 

“Use James then! He might be best friends with the devil, but it's better to send him out than the devil himself!”

“You know he's scared of-”

“Burr, then! He's been begging to use the device for months!”

“He isn't-”

“Send-”

“Alexander, stop!”

The room fell quiet. Alexander felt his heart beating fast in his chest.

“You know he's the only one other than you that's willing to go out, Alex.” 

Alexander let out a deep breath. He was right, him and Thomas did share this one thing, the only thing they had in common - they were both confident enough that they could risk their life for this, in the events something went wrong. 

***

“The freckled one is so cute.” 

Alexander felt his patience wearing thin, getting close to snapping. “He has a name, Jefferson.” 

When Alexander looked up from scribbling rough notes at his desk, Thomas appeared deep in thought before he squinted his eyes, trying harder to remember. “...Josh?” 

He was infuriating. 

‘You'd think after spending the entire session fawning over him, you'd at least remember his name.’ Alexander thought bitterly, biting his tongue as so to not cause another argument. 

“Anyway, there's never one without the other, so I guess I'll just have to put up with the taller one.”

That comment crossed the line.

“Put… put up with him?!” 

“That's what I said, yeah.” 

Alexander felt himself heat up with anger, his chest aching heavily as he stomped over to Thomas's seat, ignoring his confused look before raising his fist in blind rage. 

***

“You should've heard the shit he was saying about them!”

“Calm down, Alexander, you're making a scene.” 

Washington had made him take the rest of the day off, so he went where he knew he would be listened to - a cafe run by three sisters he was particularly close with.

“I'm not making a scene. You're making a scene.” He mumbled over the top of his cup. Right now he was talking to the oldest Schuyler sister, Angelica, the one he could confide in the most. 

“Calm down.” She said firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder before sitting and joining him properly in what was aimed to be the waiting area of their shop. “Look, Alexander. I know you're in love with these boys-”

“Hey-”

“- but you're just gonna have to share. You know what Thomas is like, you're gonna have to put up with it until they're done with… whatever it is they're doing to that watch.” 

“I know, okay,” Alexander murmurs, his voice pained, “I know. Washington already gave me the ‘You have to share’ speech. It just… hurts. When he talks about John, he acts like he isn't a person, just something to ogle at. Then he says shit about Lafayette and… it hurts.” 

He didn't even notice the tears running down his cheeks as he was pulled into a tight hug. 

***

Alex desperately tried to sleep that night - his head spun and he felt so exhausted that he couldn't help but collapse onto his bed. His eyes ached from crying and his whole body felt worn out, but he couldn't sleep. Not until 3:30 in the morning when finally his eyes shut and sleep consumed him, only to be interrupted around half an hour later by a car alarm. 

Now Thomas was back, he could tell this would be something that didn't go, not until he did. His heart ached at the thought.


	3. Day 5

“It's my turn, Thomas.” 

Fridays were usually the easiest for Alexander - the only reports he needed to write were after the session with the device. This week was different - Alexander would find Thomas already in the testing room, waiting for the other staff to arrive so they could start the tests, despite who's turn it was to test. 

“Bullshit, I wanna go. You've had, like, a month for tests, let me go.” 

“No!” 

Alexander pushed Thomas away from where the device sat, panic rushing through him as Thomas looked down, standing his ground. 

“You only want to go to see them. Really, Alexander, both of them at once? I didn't think you were such a slut.” 

Alexander wasn't particularly strong. His arms were more chubby than built with muscle, his tummy was starting to show a little more than someone who would be considered ‘slim’ and he was a good few inches shorter than Thomas, but that doesn't mean he couldn't punch and cause some damage. 

He swung blindly at Thomas, landing a fist on the side of his head, followed by one directly in his stomach. Thomas grunted in pain, lunging for Alex and punching him back, pinning him to the desk which the device sat on. He managed to hit Alexander twice before the table shook so much the device tumbled off the edge. 

Before the device could hit the floor, Thomas scrambled to catch it, barely able to let out a breath of relief before both him and Alexander were ticked to another timeline. 

Alexander gripped onto Thomas as the new universe around them formed, scared that if he let go, it would end badly for him, expecting the absolute worst. As the world around them finally became stable, Thomas pushed Alexander off of him, letting him fall to the floor as he looked around. 

“I fucking hate you.” Alexander spat, pushing himself up on aching muscles. 

“The feeling’s mutual, Hamilton.” He grumbled, looking over the device to see if anything had faulted. 

Over the week, they'd been able to make progress on the device - so much that now they could control when the device took them to a different universe, though they couldn't control which one. This meant that as long as the device was relatively close by, the user could stay in that universe however long they'd like. This was tested by Alexander the day before - meaning he was able to go on another first date with the boys he longed to be with. 

This also meant, however, that when Thomas smirked at him, pushing him away again, he knew he was screwed. 

Just like that, Thomas disappeared before his eyes.

*** 

“He what?!”

Washington’s voice boomed through the office, loud enough that anyone outside the room could've heard if they were close enough. 

“He- he pushed me, sir, and let go of the device. He's stuck in a universe we have no idea how to get to.” 

Thomas could barely contain his glee, though he knew he had to put up a front of despair despite Washington being well aware of how much they despised each other. 

“I can't believe this, Thomas, what on earth did you say for him to react like that!” 

“I didn't say anything that wasn't true, sir.” 

“Thomas, I swear to god-”

“Sir, all that happened was Hamilton misunderstood the situation and-”

“Don't interrupt me.” George said, his voice deep with anger. “We talk about this when Alex gets back. In the meantime, I want all of our staff working on- Thomas take notes please- the entire staff will work on finding a way to bring Alex back.” 

***

Alex found out a few things before he saw the boys again. He found his credit card worked on this universe and he had enough money to at least afford a cheap apartment to stay in for the time he'd have to wait to be bought back to his own universe. The money he had wouldn't last forever, though. He needed to get a job. 

He also found out how this universe differed from his own - it was around the same year Alexander was from, but at night, surrounding the planet where three moons, during the day one of which could still be seen. 

He started to make notes on his phone - he always did when he was in different universes - about the planet and how it was different, despite the possibility of never going home and never having the opportunity to return his report, but started it anyway - a force of habit, he supposed. 

He was distracted, however, when those two familiar men walked by him, looking as elegant as ever, as he thought of a way to approach them. 

***

“So where are you from?” 

This was a hard one for Alex to answer - he didn't know if the countries here were the same as his on earth, so he couldn't answer truthfully. He knew currently he was in their New York, still named as such, so he told half truths. 

“I was born on an island off the coast but I moved here, to New York, when I was about 17.” 

“Did your family come, too?”

The question hit a little hard. Alexander swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to keep his voice normal as he answered. 

“No.” 

Lafayette noticed the tension and a spoke up, distracting the two from the current topic. “Would you like any drinks, my darlings? The coffee is quite good.”

John and Alex both nodded in unison and watched as Lafayette left them, approaching the counter and turning back to look at them every so often, a large smile on his face. 

John eyed Alexander, noticing he was still looking towards Lafayette. He smiled, seeing the lovestruck glint in his eyes. His heart almost burst when he saw that same look directed back at him.

“What?” Alexander asked, a smirk on his lips when he saw John smiling at him. 

“Nothing. Just thinking maybe this could go somewhere.” John replied, returning his smirk. 

Alex grinned. He hadn't met a John this forward before, he had to admit, he was enjoying it. He felt a pang of guilt, though, every time he thought about how many ‘John’s and ‘Laf’s he'd met before the two he was with now - it was almost like cheating the system. 

When Alex saw John still smiling at him, though, the guilt subsided and butterflies filled his chest - he felt like a 12 year old girl about to go on her first date. 

When Lafayette returned, carrying a tray for their drinks, he was pleased to find the two boys smiling at each other, barely noticing his return until he set the tray down, causing their loving gazes to be aimed at him. 

“Thanks honey.” John said, lifting his cup from the tray and sipping his drink and wincing when he realised much too late that it was still too hot to drink. 

The three shared a laugh and for a moment, Alexander felt like he belonged. 

***

“Thomas, this is Burr. We hired him a while back.”

“Nice to meet you.” Burr said politely, offering his hand to Thomas. 

Thomas rolled his eyes, taking Burr’s hand anyway and giving it a firm shake before directing his attention back to Washington. 

“Why am I here instead of looking for Hamilton?” He said, his annoyance clear. 

Washington sighed, shuffling around some papers on his desk before handing a sheet to Burr. “You're not using the device, Jefferson. Burr is.” 

“What?!” 

“Jefferson, we can't have you going out there and screwing this up again. Who's to say when you find Hamilton, you won't help him? Or he'll think it's a trick and won't go with you? We need someone he trusts.” Washington says, silencing Thomas and watching as he faces downwards. 

“Of course, sir. I understand.”

“Good. You can work with James for now, he's down reading through Hamilton's reports.” 

“Yes sir.” Thomas says before turning, glaring at Burr and then leaving. 

As soon as Thomas leaves the room, Aaron glances at Washington, confusion on his face. 

“But… Sir, Hamilton doesn't necessarily… trust me either.” 

“I know.”

“Then why did you-”

Washington raises a hand, stopping Burr from speaking before placing a hand over his face, using his thumb to rub at his eyes. 

“He's more likely to come back with you than with Jefferson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come support me on tumblr because I am a very lonely boy and you'll get updates and junk! And I post prompts and stuff too! Or you could just talk to me about things!


End file.
